A Place to Call Home
by KaoruZhinLee
Summary: Zidane leaves Tantalus to find out about his real parents and where he came from. However, luck doesn't seem to be on his side when he catches the wrong train to Madian Seri instead of catching the tain to Dali. Read to find out what happens next
1. Leaving Home

**Disclamier: I don't own Final Fantasy IX. **

**This story is about Zidane when he leaves the Tantalus to search for his real home. However I did make a few changes. I made his leave when he was six instead of thirteen. He meets Sarah (Garnet/Dagger) at Madain Sari before it was attack and she became a princess. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.**

**

* * *

**

**Leaving Home**

A young boy, no more than six at the time, was leaving his adopted father's house in search for his real parents and his real home. He wanted to know who his real parents were and where did he come from, after all, he didn't look like the family he was with now. He had a tail even though he looked human. He wanted to know why he was different and that is why he wants to fine his real parents and a place he can call home, where he doesn't feel different.

With no memory of his birth place and no memory of his parents, the young boy went to sneaks out the house. Luckily for him all his brothers and sister were sleeping silently as well. Well, all but one. An older boy was looking out the window as the six year old boy reached his exit.

"Zidane?" the older boy said as he looked at the six year old boy. "What are you doing up?" the red hair boy stood up and headed over to his younger brother. Zidane blinked as he looked at Blank. He was wearing his usual clothing, a brown bandanna with a belt on his forehead, which hid his eyes, a light brown top that was mostly hidden with a huge belt that ran over his right shoulder and under his left arm. He also wore black pants, brown knee pads, and black boots with fur at the top and brown-white gloves with fur on the top as well.

Zidane looked at his exit and then back at Bank. His gripped his bag tightly as if he was unsure what he should do or say. Blank stood a few feet away from Zidane as he waited for an answer. Finally he saw his younger brother lips move a little and then finally words came out of his mouth.

"I-I'm leaving Blank. I-I'm gonna search for my real parents," Zidane said as he looked at Blank with seriousness in his eyes. Blank blinked and before he could ask why Zidane started to explain. "I like it here and all but…I wanna know where I came from and who my real parents are. The only thing I can remember is a shiny blue light."

Blank looked at Zidane with a small smile. He knew what he meant. He joined Tantalus, a group of bandits, when his parents were killed in an accident. He tilted his head to the door as he started to speak, "Fine, if you're gonna go take this," Blank handed him a potion and a small dagger, "and be careful." Blank started to walk away. Zidane looked at his dagger before he glance back up to see Blank at the doorway to his own room.

"By the way I wasn't up when you left. When you get back I don't wanna get in trouble with the boss, got it?" Blank said as he glanced back at Zidane. The young boy smiled and nodded. He thanked his older brother and headed out the house.

* * *

Zidane reached the gates to leave Lindblum. He looked back at the sleeping town and then looked at the guards that were sleeping on their post. He walked out the gates and looked around. He started to head to the South Gates.

"_Once I reach the South Gates, I'll buy a map with the money I've been saving and then decide where to go to first,"_ Zidane thought to himself as he was looking at the potion Blank gave him, not noticing the Basilisk (lizard) following him from a far. He put the potion in his pocket as he made his way to the South Gates. The Basilisk continued to follow him from a far waiting for a good chance to attack the young boy.

The young theft sat down once he was far enough from Lindblum. He yawned as he looked around to see nothing around him. He closed his eyes and laid back.

"A little nap won't be a big deal…" he said as he drifted to sleep. The Basilisk walked close to the sleeping boy trying its best not to wake him. Zidane rolled on to his side, facing his back towards his enemy. The lizard creature stepped on a leaf that crunched as it woke him up. The Basilisk looked at the young boy that was now staring at it with wide eyes. It ran towards him.

Zidane stood up and started to run away from it. He looked around trying to find a way to lose the creature but unfortunately there wasn't anywhere he could go that would be safe. If he went into the forest, other creatures could attack him as well.

Zidane trip and landed on the floor. Looking back at the Basilisk, he noticed its tongue around his ankle. He tried to pull his leg away at the same time the Basilisk pulled him closer. Tears started to form in his eyes. Was his life going to end here, before he could find out about his real parents and a place to call home?

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" he cried out as he was being pulled closer. He looked around as he continued to try pulling away. No one was coming to save him. It was late and if anyone was out traveling at this time they were most likely sleeping in a tent somewhere safe.

The young theft grabbed a rock he spotted and threw it at the Basilisk. It let go of his leg as the rock hit its face. Zidane took this chance to get up and start running again. With the luck he was having, he trip over a rock with the lizard running after him again. The dagger fell out of it stealth from the impact. Noticing the dagger, he grabbed it and laid on his back pointing it at the Basilisk as it landed on him.

The creature stopped moving for a few seconds. The young boy crawled out from under it. His face filled with tears and blood on his new dagger and hands. He sat down as he caught his breath. Realizing it wasn't safe to stay in the same spot; he stood up and headed to the South Gates.

After walking for a few hours, he finally reached the South Gates. Zidane looked at the guards that were standing in his way.

"I need to go past," he said. The older guard looked at him with concern. Standing before him was a boy covered in filth and blood on his hands. The younger guard looked around in search for someone who might be with the young boy.

"Where are your parents?" the older guard asked, looking at Zidane.

"Are you alright?" the older guard asked.

"My…my father is…my mother is…" Zidane started to speak but stopped as he looked away. The guards looked at each other and then sighed. They placed their hands on his shoulder and pointed to the gate.

"When you go in, there's an inn call SG Inn, tell the inn keeper Yates send you," the older guard said. Zidane looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you," he said as he walked into the entrance. He sat down on the floor as he closed his eyes. _"I'll just sit here for a little while before I go to the inn,"_ he thought to himself. He fell asleep knowing he was safe for now.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky and through people's window. The young boy turned around to block the sun from his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly and seen another empty bed next to him. He blinked and sat up quickly. He looked around the room. There were dressers, a mirror, a bathroom, and decorations. He stood up as he noticed his clothes were gone and he was wearing nice clean pjs.

"Where am I?" he whispered to himself. "I fell asleep right by the entrance." A knock on the door interrupted anything else he was saying. He blinked and looked up at the door.

"May I come in?" a young girl's voice called in the room from the other side of the door. This made him smile and sit back down on the bed.

"Come on in," he called out the room. The door opened slowly to reveal a teen age girl. She had blond hair that was up to her shoulder, and greenish blue eyes. She wore a long white dress that ended at her knees. In her hands she had a pair of clean clothes.

"Here you are," the teen said as she handed him the clothes. Zidane took the clothes from her hands to see their were his. He looked up at the girl with a smile.

"Thanks," he said, "so when can I take you out for dinner?" The teen girl blinked for a second before she started to giggle. This made him tilt his head to the side and stand back up.

"I'm sorry but you don't even know my name and you're way too young for me. Lunch will be ready and twenty minutes. You should get dress," the blond hair girl said as she looked at him. Zidane's eye twitched at the 'way to young' comment, which was making him loose such a beauty.

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't show you a good time around here," he said. The blond girl giggled.

"How about asking me my name and me getting yours, then you growing up before I allow myself to go out with you?"

"I'm Zidane and you are?"

"Reiko. It's nice to meet you Zidane."

"It's always nice to meet someone as pretty as you. Now why do we have to wait till I get older? Age doesn't matter."

Reiko giggled as she shook her head. He wasn't going to stop just because she was older.

"I'm sorry but I have to get going. Your money is on the night table," Reiko said and left the room. Zidane looked over at the table and blinked as he saw his money, potion, and dagger.

"I completely forgot to ask the time," he said to himself. He stood and headed to the bathroom with his clothes. "A nice shower will help me before I leave to buy a map." He closed the bathroom door and turned on the water to the shower.

* * *

Once Zidane finished getting dressed, he made his way down the steps. The older guard walked inside the inn and looked over at Zidane. The boy smiled slightly and headed over to Yates.

"I see you're up now." Yates said with a slight smile.

Zidane smiled and nodded. "Thanks. So, um, did you bring me here?"

"Yes, you fell asleep by the gate so I carried you to the inn. Anyway lunch is ready, let's go eat. I know you have to be hungry."

Zidane nodded and followed Yates to the dining room to eat his lunch. Yates, his wife, and his daughter sat around the table eating. They talked about their day and would sometimes turn to the boy sitting with them. They asked questions about what was he doing and his plans from here on out. Of course he made up some lies so that they wouldn't take him back to Lindblum.

He looked out the window as he noticed the sun shining brightly. He blinked as he looked around the room for a clock. Not spotting one, he turned to the guard and his family as he asked, "Do anyone know the time?" Reiko, her mother and father looked at him confused.

"It's almost one in the evening," the wife replied. Zidane stood up quickly as he ate his last bit of fish.

"Thank you for everything but I should get going. I have to meet up with someone," he headed for the exit and left the inn. He ran to the shop where he could buy the map he needed. He walked into the shop and looked around at the maps. He found a map that showed him the every continent and one that showed him only the Mist Continent. He took both into his hands and thought of which one he should get,_ "I probably won't use the map with all the continents… I only planned to go around Mist Continent so maybe that's the map I should just get…but then again you never know what will happen."_ He placed the Mist Continent map back on the shelf and headed towards the cashier with the map with all the continents.

He placed the gil on the counter and left the shop. He headed to the train station while looking at his map. _"Where to first?" _he asked himself when he looked up from the map and bumped into someone with a witch yellow hot, garbed in blue, and has no facial features beyond a set of yellow eyes.

They both fell on to the grown; however, Zidane was the first to stand up. He looked over at the boy with the yellow witch hat. The boy stood up and looked at the person he bumped into.

"I'm sorry," the boy said. Zidane smiled slightly and nodded.

"It wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going," he explained.

"Oh, okay, well I should get going," the boy with the yellow witch hat left. Zidane sighed as he reached into his pocket for the potion that was given to him by his brother.

"Man I wonder what they're up to right now," he said mainly to himself.

"All a board for Madian Sari!" a worker yelled. Zidane looked up as another person yelled for the people who were going to Dali. Not realizing he was heading for the wrong train, Zidane handed the worker his ticket and headed inside the train.

The worker on the other hand, was just collecting the ticket and not paying attention to where they were suppose to head for.

After everyone was on board, the train started to leave the station. Zidane started to think of where he was heading to next once, he reached the North Gates. Only to find out he was on the wrong train once they had reached an airway station.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Meeting Sarah

**Disclamier: I don't not own Final Fantasy IX or any of the characters. **

**Meeting Sarah**

Zidane stepped off the train as the worker started to speak to him. He looked at the worker confused. He scratched the back of his head and opened his mouth to speak but before he could a voice started to speak.

"Here is your second half of your ticket to Madian Sari sir," the worker said as he handed Zidane a ticket for the airship. "The airship is straight ahead."

"Uh…," Zidane looked at the ticket and started to walk where the worker instructed. He gave the ticket to another worker and allowed him on the ship. Once he was on board the ship, he headed to the front of the ship where he found himself a seat. He sat down and pulled out the map. He examined the Outer Continent. He respired as he put the map away. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Excuse me?" a voice said," We have reached Madain Sari, sir." The young boy started to open his eyes slowly as he whispered something under his breath. He looked up to see one of the workers. He sat up and looked around and then back at the worker. "We've reached Madain Sari." Zidane stood up and stretched. He walked out the airship and looked around for an inn.

Madain Sari's lights were shining brightly throughout the night. It was one of the most beautiful places to go to on a vacation, well except that no one would ever actually go. It was too far and Treno was told to be an amazing place and, well, it is a lot closer to where most people live.

The buildings were tall just like in Lindblum. The fountain that was in the middle of the city was one of the prettiest things in the city. Zidane stood at the fountain as he watched the water shoot into the air. He soon fell to the grown as someone had tumbled over him. He blinked as he looked at the person on top of him. The person looked at him. They both blushed and the girl stood up.

"I-I'm sorry…," she said as Zidane stood up. He shook his head as he examined her body and then her face. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get a good look at her face since she had it hidden under her cloak's hood.

"Is something wrong?" he asked breaking the silence. The young girl blinked and looked up at him once again. Zidane smiled as he started to speak again, "Heh, what's the matter?" The question made the girl look down at the ground.

"I-I…I'm just having an argument with my mother," the girl said looking at him again.

"So you're running away?" Zidane asked.

The girl shook her head as she replied, "No, I'm not running away…I'm just going for a walk…"

"Great! You can show me around," he said. "I'm new here so I don't know where anything is." The girl blinked as she removed her hood, revealing her long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"You're a terrorist? Wait! I mean….what was it called again…Oh! Right a Tourist!" the girl said. She blinked as she didn't receive an answer from Zidane.

He blushed as he stared at her face. _"She's so beautiful!_" he thought to himself. He soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her clear her throat. He blinked as he noticed that she had her hands on her waist. His face started to glow a light pink

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Are you a tourist?"

"Um I don't know…" he said. "Does tourist have tails?"

The girl batted her eyes as she tilted her head. "A tail?" she asked confused. Zidane nodded as he moved his monkey tail behind him.

"SARAH! WHERE ARE YOU!" A voice called out from a far. This made the girl's eyes shot open and put her hood back on quickly.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," the girl said. Zidane looked at her confused.

"But…I still wanna take you out on a date!"

"A date?"

"Yeah, it's um when people start dating I think"

"Dating?"

"Uh become boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Zidane sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

"Um…I have to go…" she said as she heard her name being yelled from the distance again. Zidane grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"I'm Zidane."

"Uh, Sarah, now can I go please?" she asked as she looked behind her.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"SARAH!" the voice yelled now only a few steps away. Sarah looked back at Zidane who was now looking at the women who was yelling his new friend's name.

"Is that your mother?" he asked. She nodded as she looked back at her mother. Zidane watched Sarah walked over the women she called mother.

"Mother…," she said as she looked down at the grown.

"Sarah! Where have you been? I was worried sick!" her mother said worried.

"I'm sorry; I wanted to go for a walk."

Zidane walked over towards them. He started to speak, "I'm sorry. I stopped her to ask a question." Sarah looked at him confused. Her mother looked at the young boy. "I'm new to this place so I don't know where to go."

"He's a tourist," Sarah said looking back at her mother.

"What's a tourist?" Zidane asked. Sarah's mother blinked as she looked at him.

"A tourist is a person who travels to different places; sightseeing really," she explained.

"Do they have a tail?"

"Um they can have anything really," she said confused.

"I see…" Zidane said still confused.

"Can he stay with us since he doesn't have anywhere to go?" Sarah asked. Her mother and Zidane both blinked as they looked at her.

"I'm sure he's not alone, Sarah. His parents are probably looking for him right now," she said as she smiled slightly.

"Oh," Sarah said upset.

"Y-yeah I should get going," Zidane said with a smile that told Sarah that he'll be fine. Sarah returned the smile.

"Maybe we can help you find your parents," she said. Zidane blinked as he thought to himself,_ "I do want to spend more time with her but I can't have them looking around for people who aren't probably here. I'm sorry Sarah I have to lie to you…"_

"No it's okay; I don't wanna be any trouble. Well I should get going," Zidane said and ran away from them. Once he was far from them he stopped running and started to catch his breath. He started too look around once again. He rubbed his eyes as he just noticed that the people who lived here had horns on their forehead.

"What a strange place," he said in a low voice. He walked around until he finally found an inn. He walked inside and rang the bell as the person was sleeping at the desk. "Excuse me mister."

The inn keeper woke up and looked down at the boy. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"I'll like a room to stay," Zidane said. "How much is it?"

"You're kidding right? Where are your parents?"

"They're out eating. How much is it for a room?"

"100 gil," the inn keeper said as he stared at Zidane. Zidane put the gil on the table and waited for the key to the room. Once the inn keeper gave him the room key Zidane headed for the room. He closed the door behind him and sat on his bed while looking out the window.

"Sarah…why can't I get you out of my mind…?" he asked himself. He sighed as he laid down on the bed. "I hope I get to see you tomorrow…" His words faded as he fell asleep.


	3. A Nightmare

**Thanks for the reviews Crystal. I'm sorry for the super late update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX  
**

* * *

**A Nightmare**

_A blue light shinned brightly, blinding him. He opened his eyes slowly to see a figure standing over him._

"_He opened his eyes!" a woman's voice yelled. He heard footsteps running towards him and the women. He tried to see the man that was now standing over him and the women. He tried to speak but nothing was coming out. _

"_He gets his eyes from his father," the man's voice said. _

"_What should we name him?" the woman's voice spoke to the man as she looked up at him._

"_Zidane."_

_The women looked back at the boy she was carrying. "What do you think Zidane?" she asked as a smiled formed on her face._

"_Who are you? Are you my parents?" he asked himself. He closed eyes and reopened them. He looked over at the male figure as the shadow faded away. The man standing over him was Baku, his step farther. "Boss? What's going on here?" Zidane tried to ask but nothing seemed to come out. He watched his step father look to the side as a young boy walked in the room. The woman was now gone along with the baby she held in her arms._

"_What's up little man?" Baku asked. When the boy came into view, his eyes shot open. The young boy had blond hair and blue eyes like him. The boy looked just like he did._

"_Dad is mom going to be okay?" the boy asked worried. Baku smiled as he sneezed._

"_Of course she is! Your mom is strong!" Baku said trying to cheer up the boy. "Zidane your mom isn't going to give up." Zidane smiled and nodded._

_Zidane closed his eyes just to reopen them. This time things were different. The same boy named Zidane ran into the house crying. He wore a black tux. He turned around to the door to face someone._

"_You lied to me! You said she was going to be okay! But she's not going to come back now. Why did you have to put her in the ground? How is she going to get better!" the boy yelled as the tears ran down his red face. Baku looked at his son unsure what to say. Since no answer was coming out of him, Zidane only shouted more, "I hate you! Why didn't you stop them from putting her in the ground?" Still no answer was coming from his stepfather. The boy stared at his father for a few more seconds before retreating to his room._

"_I'm sorry Boss…I didn't mean any of those things. I didn't know what was happening…" Zidane said wishing he could tell Baku those words. Zidane blinked as everything around him started to change. He found himself back at the fountain where he met Sarah. _

_The young girl was sitting at the fountain waiting for someone to show up. Zidane walked up to Sarah and he soon heard screaming. He covered his ears as he looked at Sarah. She stood up and ran off. He reached out for her fleeing body and tried to yell after her, "Don't go, please…"_

Zidane shot up from his beds with wide eyes while panting. He looked around the room. He closed his eyes and lied back down on the bed. He opened his eyes as he respired. He looked at the ceiling as he let his mind ponder on his dreams.

Not being able to fall back asleep, Zidane stood from the bed and got dress. He walked out the inn and breathed in the fresh air. He walked back to the fountain and sat down. He closed his eyes as he listened to the water clash with more water.

"What are you doing up so late and sitting out here?" a familiar voice said. Zidane opened his eyes as he saw Sarah standing in front of him. He couldn't help but smile brightly.

"I could ask you the same thing but instead I have something else I wanna ask."

Sarah raised an eyebrow in confusion. She didn't say anything but waited for him to ask his question. Zidane continued to smile as he went on to ask his question, "Are we still going on our date?" Sarah blinked and blushed as she stared at him. This can't be the question he wanted to ask.

"Our 'date'?" she asked, "You didn't tell me we have a date, and you only asked to take me out on this date." Zidane sighed as he still smiled. He found her so adorable.

"In that case we have a date today at noon," he said. Sarah shook her head.

"Sorry I can't…I have to go pray at noon. Maybe, afterwards, if you would like to."

Zidane placed a finger on his chin. He tilted his head as he stared at her. He smiled and spoke cutting the silence that loomed, "Okay. Where should we meet?"

"Here is fine," she replied.

"Alright, how long will it take?"

"An hour."

"Alright, I'll see you at one."

Sarah nodded and walked away. Zidane sighed as he looked around. _"What to do in the meantime?"_ he thought to himself. It was still dark out so he figured he could try to go back to sleep and then in the morning he can look around and find a place to take Sarah to. He stood up from where he sat and headed back to the Inn. Once he reached the Inn, flashes of the dream came back to him. Sarah stood up and he heard screaming. At that sound she ran away ignoring his plea to stay.

Zidane sighed and walked inside the Inn. He went into his room and lay down on his bed. "All I have to do is think about Sarah and our date," he told himself. He closed his eyes and did his best to keep his mind on the date than his dream.

The morning sun rose to the sky. Zidane yawned as his eyes flutter opened. He sat up and looked around. He blinked a few times. He didn't remember falling asleep. Well who cared? As long as he didn't have any nightmares, he sure didn't care. He stood up from his bed and walked out of his room. He looked around and spotted the inn keeper. He walked over to him with a smile.

"Morning Mr. I was wondering if you could tell me where I can fine a nice place to take a girl to for her first date?" Zidane asked as he placed his hands behind his head. The inn keeper looked at Zidane and sighed lightly before he went back to messing with his book.

"It depends on the type of girl you're taking out," the inn keeper replied as he turned the page to his book. He didn't lift his eyes to look at Zidane. "Which kind of girl is she?"

"Uh…I don't know…really. She's pretty and nice."

The Inn Keeper snorted as he changed the page to his book. "That doesn't help at all. Most girls here are exactly as she described. What I mean is what type of girl is she. The nice girl that wants you to give her everything she wants? Is she the type who doesn't care where you take her? Or is she the one that keeps rejecting you nicely but you're still taking her out on a date, making it seem like you two are only friends?"

Zidane dropped his hand as he listened to the Inn Keeper. He didn't really know what type of girl Sarah was. In fact all he knew was that she was clueless in the whole dating thing.

"What if this is her first date?" he asked.

"Her first date…Then you should take her to Enko's restaurant. They're really good and they're not that expensive…" The Inn Keeper finally looked back at Zidane and tilted his head as he finally realized that he was speaking to a six year old boy. "Aren't you too young to be going on a date?" he asked.

Zidane twitched as he heard 'too young' come from the guy's mouth. "No," he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Thank you for the help." He walked out of the Inn and looked around. The Inn Keeper sighed as he watched the boy leave and shrugged his shoulder. Oh well. Why should he care when the boy wasn't his child?

Zidane looked down at the ground as he wondered what people usually did on a date. He never been on one, he only heard Marcus talk about being on a date a few times with his girlfriend. So everything he learned about dating was from him. Blank would tell him that Marcus lives in a fairytale.

He shook his head slightly. "No point staying here and thinking about it. I better fine this place so I can take her when it's time." Zidane started to walk while looking around. The afternoon bell rang throughout the city. He blinked as he looked at the big clock that hovered above him. He couldn't believe it was twelve already. He's been looking around the city and he still hasn't found the restaurant he wanted to take her to. He sighed and tried one more time to fine it.

After about thirty minutes had pass by, Zidane gave up on finding the place without any help. He went up to the next adult that started to walk pass him.

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you know where I can find Enko's restaurant?" he asked. The woman looked down at the young boy and smile.

"It's on the next block. Just walk straight up and its right there on the corner," the woman said as she pointed towards the place. Zidane looked in the direction she pointed and nodded. He looked back at the woman and grinned.

"Thank you so much!" he said happily. The woman smiled and nodded before she went on her way. He walked up the block and just like she said, Enko's restaurant was on the corner. His smile grew. This was going to be the best date he would have, well his first date anyway. He looked down at his watch as it read 12:38pm.

He had twenty-two minutes to reach the fountain to meet up with Sarah. Sarah…his first girlfriend, at least that's how he wanted it to be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Hope you like it.  
**


	4. First Date

**Sorry for the super duper late update. It's thanks to Dragon-of-Chaos that I did.**

**Well Enjoy~!**

**I do not own Final Fantasy IX or the character! **

* * *

**First Date**

Zidane reached his destination just in time. He had a minute till it was one. He glanced around in search for his date. He licked his lips as he felt nervous. He couldn't believe he was going on his first date with some pretty girl he had just met yesterday. Specially, when he was suppose to be looking for his parents and his birth place. He sighed as he smiled. _'It can wait one more day,'_ he told himself. After all, it's not like they were looking for him. What harm will it do to wait one more day.

"Zidane!" a young female's voice called out. He looked in the direction the voice came from. A smile spread across his face as he spotted the familiar girl. Her black hair was loose and she wore a white dress that ended at her ankles. A blue bow was tied around her waist. She came to a stop as she reached him, a smile on her lips. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"It's alright," Zidane said. He looked up from Sarah as he spotted someone stopping behind her. "Hi Sarah's mom." The older woman smiled as she greeted him.

"I'll be joining your date but will stay a good distance away to give you a little bit of privacy," the mother said. Zidane nodded and looked back at Sarah. "Should we get going than?" Sarah nodded and glanced back at her mother.

"We'll be going first," she said before she started to walk with Zidane. Once they were a few steps away from her mother, she glanced at him. "So where are we going?" Zidane rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the ground. "Well, are you hungry? I hear Enko's restaurant is pretty good."

Sarah smiled as she clapped her hands together. "I love that restaurant!" she exclaimed. "My mother takes me there when something special happens." Zidane grinned at the news. So far his date will be a success! And who knows, maybe by the end of this date, he'll have himself a pretty girlfriend who was different from the people back at the Mist Continent. At that thought he wondered how Blank and his other brothers were doing. If Boss was giving them a hard time because he left home without permission. He couldn't help but feel a little sad. Even though it's only been a couple of days, he was already missing everyone.

They reached Enko's restaurant after a few minutes. Zidane opened the door and waited for Sarah and her mother to walk inside. He followed them in and looked around. The restaurant wasn't as big as any normal restaurant. There was enough space to fill ten booths and a long counter. The three of them walked to the counter and sat down.

A young female waitress walked towards the group of three with a smile. "Welcome to Enko's!" she said cheerfully. "What can I start you off with?" Sarah grinned as she order hot chocolate. Zidane order orange juice and Sarah's mother ordered coffee. The waitress nodded and went to get them their drinks.

Zidane turned to Sarah and smiled. "How did your praying go?" he asked. Sarah looked at him. She shrugged lightly. "It went alright." she glanced at her mother and leaned in closer to him, which made the young boy's face turn a light pink. Seeing how her mother was speaking to another waitress, (the one that usually took care of them when they came in) she looked back at him. "It was actually a little boring since I wanted to spend time with you."

He grinned as his face went a darker shade of red. "I wanted to spend time with you too!" he stated as he rubbed the back of his head. Sarah blushed lightly as she grinned back. The waitress walked over to them with their drinks. She smiled as she watched the two converse.

"Are you guys ready to order your lunch?" she asked. Zidane and Sarah nodded. She took their order and turned toward the older woman. The mother shook her head, letting the waitress know that she wasn't having anything. She walked away and put in their order to the cook.

Zidane and Sarah talk about their hobbies and what their favorite colors were. However, only Sarah talked about her parents. Zidane didn't really know what to say on the subject. Should he have talk about Baku and his brothers? Or should he have told the truth? And yet he couldn't, everyone he met believed his parents were with him somewhere in this town. Instead he stayed silent and made a few comments on what her family did for a living. Her mother stayed home to take car of her while her father worked in the Madain's Library.

After a couple of minutes, the waitress had bought their plates over to them. The two had began to eat after thanking the woman. Once they had finished Zidane asked the waitress for the bill. She smiled as she handed him the piece of paper.

"Aw, you're paying for the lunch? That's so sweet!" she said as she clasped her hands together. Zidane grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. If it was sweet than it meant he was doing something good. However, Sarah's mother had reached pass her daughter and took the bill from him.

"I'll pay it," she said with a smile. Zidane blinked as turned away from the waiter and towards the mother. "This will be my treat for making my Sarah happy." He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to pay the bill because the woman had said it was sweet of him but on the other hand he would need the money when he started to search for his parents again.

_'Ahhh! What to do!?' _He thought to himself. Before he could come up with a solution, Sarah and her mother stood up from their seat and headed for the exit. She had already gave the money to the waitress. He sighed as he stood up and headed after them. He would have to thank her.

"Thanks, Sarah's mom," he said once he had caught up to them.

"Yuri,"she said. Zidane smiled as he nodded.

"Thanks Yuri!"

"You're welcome."

Sarah smiled as she looked around. "Where to next?" she asked as she looked to Zidane. That question was a good one. He didn't plan for what to do next. Specially, since he still had no idea what they did for fun here. Or where anything was at really. However, he remembered asking Marcus what he did on dates.

"_Marcus, what did you do on your date?" Zidane asked. He wanted to know what he should do if he ever went on one. Marcus looked at his younger brother and smiled. _

"_Nothing you can do," he replied. He was eight years older than him. Zidane pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and swung his tail from side to side. He did that when he was either angry or upset. Marcus sighed as he rubbed his temple. _

"_I took her to the movies, than to Lindblum's clothing store. God does Roo love shopping for clothes. Afterwords I took her to eat. That's it." The six-year-old boy grinned as he unfolded his arms and leaned forward with his hands rolled up into balls. _

"_Really!" he asked. "That sounds so cool!" he said. He was about to ask what movie he watched when he heard someone laughing by the door frame. Marcus and him turned to see Blank walking towards them. He poked Zidane's forehead as he shook his own. _

"_See I told you. Anything you tell him is cool. Last time it was the park and dinner and this time it's movies and buying clothes for a girl." Marcus laughed as he patted Zidane's head. _

"_He's still young. He'll know how boring clothes shopping is when he gets older." He looked towards Blank, "Have you seen Cinna? I have something to ask him." Blank pointed to the ceiling, indicating that he was upstairs. Marcus patted Zidane's head one more time before hurrying off to the bedroom. _

"_If you get a girlfriend make sure you only take her to the movies and then something to eat," Blank said before leaving the room. _

"Is there a movie theater somewhere around here?" he asked. He had already taken her to eat so all that was left was the movies and maybe the park, depending on what time they got out. Sarah nodded her and glanced at her mother. Yuri didn't like going to the movie theaters after she had Sarah. She had got in an argument with one of the co-worker due to the customer service. One of the workers was having a bad day and had decided to take it out on her in front of Sarah. After that no matter how much her husband had tried to get her to go, she refused.

Yuri smiled at Sarah. "You two go on ahead. I'll looked around and than meet you outside when it's done," she said. Sarah smiled as she looked at Zidane. "Let's get going." The two started to walk to the movie theater.

"Hey Zidane do you have any sibling?" Sarah asked as she looked at him. Zidane smiled and nodded.

"Yup I have three brothers." Sarah smiled at him.

"How is it? Having siblings?" Zidane looked up at the sky wondering how he should describe it.

"Hm... Sometimes it's fun. You don't have to worry much about being a lone. Though sometimes it's not so great. But I wouldn't want to change it. They've been there for me when I needed it." He looked over at her, "How about you? Any brothers or sisters?"

Sarah shook her head. "Nope. Mom's been trying to get me a brother or sister. Though, when I ask her when am I getting one, she says she's not sure. Whatever that means." Zidane chuckled as they reached the theater. They looked at the list of movies playing.

"What do you want to watch?" Zidane asked.

"_Romance of the Three Kingdoms_," Sarah replied. Zidane did his best to smile as he went up to the man standing at the ticketing counter. He wasn't a fan for romance movies. He was more in to action and adventure. Romance was meant for girls, in his opinion, anyway. He wondered if this was how Marcus felt when he went clothes shopping with his girlfriend.

"Two tickets for _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_." The guy gave him the two ticket, not even caring that the boy was going to watch a movie rated PG13, as he paid for them. They walked inside the building and went to the room that was playing their movie. Zidane looked around and saw that there were other couples watching this movie. He smiled as he saw that he wasn't going to be the only one suffering from watching some lame movie.

Sarah walked to the middle rows and sat down where she would get a good view of the screen. Zidane sat beside her as he waited for it to start. Sarah glanced at him in wonder.

"Hey Zidane, what about your parents? I haven't seen them with you once since I've meet you?" Zidane eyes widen at the question. This was something he was not prepared to answer nor was he sure how to.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
